


Unrequited

by Arcana_Fool



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Fool/pseuds/Arcana_Fool
Summary: Haru finally musters up the courage to confess, but not everything goes according to plan.





	Unrequited

I step out of the car,  
Wrapped box in my hand,  
My heart’s been incessant so far,  
Drumming like a metal band.

The words dance on the tip of my tongue,  
I’ve rehearsed them a million times,  
Every drop of courage I’ve wrung,  
To back down now would be a crime.

I gently push open the door,  
My courage ignited anew,  
I can’t contain myself anymore,  
That’s when I hear: I love you.

It takes a while to come to terms,  
Those words I didn’t utter.  
My resolve once so strong and firm,  
I immediately toss down the gutter.

I choke a sob and walk away,  
A million questions in my mind,  
Who beat me to you this day?  
When did I get left behind?

I turn to run but trip and fall,  
Plummeting towards the ground,  
I feel like I’ve lost it all,  
But I’m unable to make a sound.

The rain mingles with my tears,  
Driving me further to sorrow,  
His reply had confirmed my worst fears,  
What worth is there in tomorrow?

Morgana gazes into my eyes,  
Letting me know I’m not alone,  
I say through choked sobs and stifled sighs:  
I love him, but only on my own…

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Scorch for giving me a prompt (because I couldn't decide what to do for the bonus day) as well as titling the poem!
> 
> This work is also based on one of his pieces. It's masterfully crafted and I highly recommend it. You can find it here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907716
> 
> Well guys, that's all 8 days of Haru Week! I never thought I'd stick it out this far, but I'm very happy that I did. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my works, and a GIGANTIC THANKS to the family on Discord for organizing Haru Week and encouraging me in their own ways. Words alone cannot express my appreciation towards these awesome people. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. Happy reading!


End file.
